<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>till i climb into the web you made by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851312">till i climb into the web you made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Victor tied up and blindfolded, Klara can have her fun with her boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>till i climb into the web you made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober 2020, Day 6, sensory deprivation with Klara x Victor!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor is used to being the one in charge in battle. Even with all of her training, Klara is no match for the young champion of the Galar region. She’s accepted this, a bit begrudgingly, but refuses to give up completely. Having him train with her is helping, and dating him is helping even more. Even if she can’t best him on the battlefield, she can definitely have the upper hand in other ways. Right now, Victor’s hands and ankles are tied, and a blindfold covers his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” Klara asks, and Victor nods. “Good boy. Let me know if the ropes are too tight, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Victor answers, and Klara giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, all trussed up!” she comments. “I know it must be weird, having </span>
  <em>
    <span>no clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I might do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true that Victor feels a certain sense of thrill from the mystery of it all. Klara is so close, and he can feel her movements, but not being able to see her means she can do just about anything and he’ll have no clue it’s coming. That's why it’s such a shock when she reaches down, taking his cock in hand, and begins jacking him off. He can’t help but gasp, caught completely off guard. Not being able to see is something, and Klara is one to take advantage of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her touch is as intoxicating as ever, Klara certainly knows her way around a hand job. It’s amazing to Victor how good something so simple can feel from her, and he can never hold out against her for long. She strokes him off steadily, driving him closer and closer to his limit. She isn’t pushing him quickly, not by a long shot. She’s wanting to have her fun, and she’s making it obvious. Victor’s whimpers and moans are sweet music to her ears, and she is savoring every one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really like this, huh?” Klara asks, and Victor nods. “Like being all tied up, lettin’ me take care of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Victor admits, his voice strained. Klara giggles, picking up her pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, it’s a lot of fun. I like having the champion in the palm of my hand!” Klara responds. “Just imagine if all your fans could see you like this, completely at my mercy and loving every second of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klara is just teasing, of course. As fun as it might be to cause a scandal like that, she knows it wouldn’t really be worth it. Victor is much younger than her, and she would catch just as much if not more flak for this than he would. But that only adds to the thrill she feels, the burning arousal that builds up within her. Victor always has her wanting more, and she decides today is the perfect time to push the young man a bit further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klara sucks on her finger for a moment, getting it wet, having planned this for some time. She reaches around behind him with her other hand, grabbing hold of his ass. He whimpers, confused, but Klara doesn’t hold back. While she jacks him off, she presses the tip of her finger against his asshole. He cries out, though even his cry is cut short as she pushes her finger into him. It’s warm, and wet, and feels so bizarre pushing into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor can’t keep quiet, gasping, breathing heavily, as Klara begins hooking her finger within him. As she jacks him off, she toys with him. One second, she’ll be thrusting her finger into him, only to stop, to shift to hooking it. Whenever he thinks he’s used to one thing, she’s trying something else, and all the while she jacks him off. Victor is completely at her mercy, and in no time at all, he’s crying out even louder. He’s there, coming on the floor as Klara jacks him off. She finally stops, pulling back from him as he pants, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we found another thing you love, hm?” Klara teases, and Victor is blushing. He never would have guessed that having his ass played with would feel that </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he knows that Klara will never let him forget it either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” he admits, and Klara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, huh?” she asks, “You’re so pathetic, I love it. But, you know, this has got me all riled up. Why don’t you lay back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klara phrases it as a question, but she’s already pushing Victor onto his back. Without untying him or removing his blindfold, she pulls her shorts down, kicking the onto the floor. Her panties follow, though she takes them in hand instead of tossing him. They’re damp with her arousal, and she climbs into bed, straddling Victor’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel what you’ve done to me?” Klara asks, shoving her panties in Victor’s face. He breathes in, smelling her arousal, and Klara laughs again. “Pathetic, pathetic, I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Victor says, once she pulls her panties back, tossing them aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I love you too,” Klara replies, shifting forward. “But sniffing my panties isn’t enough, is it? Not when you can have the real deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klara settles onto his face, grinding down against him, and feeling her coming isn’t enough warning. He hardly has time to breathe before she’s riding his face, tugging at his hair as she pushes down against him. He does his best to keep up, to pleasure her, but this is more Klara’s show than his at this point. It doesn’t really matter what he does, she’s going to get off on this either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinding down against him, using his face to get off, it doesn’t take her very long. She’s already so close after seeing Victor at his most pathetic yet, and Klara knows this will be a quick one. Especially with her in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love my pathetic little champion, love how obsessed you are with me,” Klara says, and Victor couldn’t answer even if he tried. He doesn’t need to, though. It’s true that he’s obsessed with her, and nothing makes him happier than the sound of her crying out, coming from using his face. Once she finally comes down, Klara settles into bed beside him. “Alright, alright, let me get you untied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she might be freeing him from his binds, Victor knows he’ll still be trapped where Klara is concerned. And he’s perfectly fine with that.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!<br/>https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>